Streets at Night/Transcript
This page contains the signs and shop transcript for Level 4 in Clarence's Big Chance. Other transcripts: *Level 1 Transcript *Level 2 Transcript *Level 3 Transcript *Main Story Transcript *Date Transcript Signs Sign by restaurant Here's the fancy Restaurant where you're meeting the girl of your dreams. Deep breaths!! Once you go in, the level will end, so make sure you've done everything you want to do first! Shops (if Clarence does not have enough money to buy an item) ;Shopkeeper :What is this? A poor VAGRANT wanders into my extravagant place of business? :Unless you have at least £250, you can afford none of my delicious wares! Take your rags and stench and begging and begone! (if otherwise) ;Shopkeeper :WELCOME TO MY SHOP!! :I have for sale BUT THREE ITEMS!! They will help you out on a date, this is for sure! Are you going on a date, my old friend?! IT LOOKS LIKE IT!! :You may purchase a single item for £250! But when I say a single item, I mean a SINGLE item! You can take but one! Not two, not all three, but only ONE! :You must choose carefully! Chocolate Shop ;Shopkeeper :This particular shop sells DELICIOUS CHOCOLATES. Yum yum! A sure-fire way to win your way into a girl's heart! :As long as you resist the temptation to scoff them all down your greedy gob before you met her, fatso! :On the left, you'll find a scrumptious specimen of lovely, milky WHITE CHOCOLATE. It is very milky, but remember, it is not milk chocolate! :To its right, however, you will see real, genuine, bonafide MILK CHOCOLATE! Everyone's favorite! Except some people, who hate it! But they're monsters! :Third in line but not third in quality is the rich DARK CHOCOLATE! Very rich, but the same price as the others!! Bizarrely, some wackos like this one most. Stuffed Animal Shop ;Shopkeeper :You can buy STUFFED ANIMALS from me! But I am not a taxidermist! No. I am a furry though, in private. I have strange needs. Daddy never loved me. :First, you've got the FOX. Wily buggers, them. Popular in Japan, I've heard. Call 'em 'kimonos' or 'wigwams' or summat. :Then there's the STOAT. I like stoats. Any sane human being would, though, as would any stoat. What's not to like? Maybe some people are just cold. :Lastly, there's the SEA SLUG. Ah, the sea slug. Words can't describe its splendour. Truly, they can't. I won't even try. Flower Shop ;Shopkeeper :I sell LOVELY FLOWERS. Bouquets of the buggers! Useless symbols to win over a heart with soulless materialitic stock getsures! Y'know?! :The leftmost flowers are everyone's favorite: ROSES. If you want to seem like every other guy, buy these! Some girls like them a lot. :In the center are TULIPS. Not as common, but a lovely word! Tulips. I like blue. Some girls do, too. I also like girls. Ooh. :On the right are LILIES. Pure as snow, they are. But more expensive!! Than snow. Are these her favorites? Let's hope you know! (after introduction finishes) ;Shopkeeper :Take your pick, young sir, but choose well, lest you disappoint your ladyfriend with a well-intentioned but poorly planned insult to her preferences! (when choosing any item) ;Shopkeeper :You're taking the (item of choice), eh? Splendid choice! That'll be £250 from you, sonny Jim! :Now get out of my shop, and don't come back ever again!! (if re-entering shop after purchase) ;Shopkeeper :What did I say about never coming back?! You HAVE one of my items already; you need no more than that! Live with the choice you made, and begone! Category:Clarence's Big Chance Game Script